This contract is driven by the need to find gene variants that contribute to the etiology of drug addiction vulnerability and comorbid disorders. The award continues activities of the curren NIDA Center for Genetic Studies. The Center also maintains a database of anonymized data on family structure, age, sex,c clinica status, and diagnosis of subjects.